1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to camera modules and, particularly, to an auxiliary device for use in the testing of a camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
To ensure quality, camera modules need to pass various tests. In one of the tests, the camera module captures images with required parameters and transmits the images to an image analysis device. The image analysis device analyzes the images to determine whether the camera module passes the test. To increase efficiency while ensuring accuracy, it is required that the camera module are operated exactly within the required parameters and transmit the images at a relative high rate without data loss. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an auxiliary device for the test to meet the requirements.